1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercising apparatus and more particularly, to a simple structure of exercising apparatus, which is practical for exercising the muscles of the limbs, waist and abdomen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern people pay much attention to body fitness. Many exercising apparatus are commercially available for different exercising purposes. However, conventional exercising apparatus for exercising the muscles of the limbs, waist and abdomen are commonly heavy and expensive.